


A Voice in the Forest

by TunnelScreamer



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: During Canon, F/M, First Meetings, accidental deamfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer
Summary: The creatures of the forest were noisy that day, alert to the presence of a stranger. Kira goes to investigate and with Fizzgig leading the way, she makes a remarkable discovery.
Relationships: Jen/Kira (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Voice in the Forest

The forest spoke in many tongues. There were growls that rumbled through the earth and trilling calls in the air, brief as a breath. Hunters whispered in the vines, hatchlings chirped for their mothers, and rivals crooned charming hopeful mates. There was always someone to overhear, chattering away in the wood. Kira knew them all. 

But she was always an outsider listening in. She often wondered how they must feel as their voices mixed in the shared songs of their kind. When the creatures of the forest called out, they could expect an answer. But the only gelfling voice she would ever hear was her own. Still, she wasn’t alone and counted all the echoing calls as friendly ones. 

They were especially noisy that day, as if there were something to talk about. The slow grumbling croaks from the edge of the swamp were rushed and in a strange pitch, like they were gossiping. Predators broke their silent pursuits, hooting confused warnings echoed by their prey. They moved as they spoke, like they were spreading a message. She looked down at Fizzgig, his hair standing tall and alert, even he was on the verge of a barking fit.

Kira was lost in her listening when she saw something move. 

At first she thought it was her own shadow, following her as she walked. But soon it was clear, this was something else, it turned its own way, moving clumsily through the forest. 

Ready to investigate, Fizzgig dashed under a root and rolled into the brush. Too big to scramble behind him, Kira had to make her own path. Soon she heard a flurry of growling barks and a splash. Whatever it was, Fizzgig had it cornered. Poor thing, she thought approaching slowly. 

She pulled back the hood of her cloak to get a better view of the creature. She did not know what to make of it. It was too tall to be a podling. Though she should have known right away what he was, her heart wouldn't allow her to believe it. The noisy forest faded from her ears, all of her senses focused on the boy. This was impossible.

But the truth became clear as she stared into eyes like her own. They were like a reflection, but different in the most wonderful ways. A striking blue. She’d never seen eye’s like that. It was impossible to look at anything else. 

A new voice joined the songs of the forest, a call meant for her. 

"You gelfling like me?" He asked in the language of their kind.

"Well yes," came her answer. 

Though her mind was slow her heart was quick, reveling in the sight and sound it had always longed for. It pounded in hopeful recognition as her thoughts struggled to catch up. 

She had never seen so much of herself in a stranger. Kira adored him right away and wondered, how many ways were they the same and how many different? 

"I thought I was the only one," he said.

"I thought I was," she answered, there were hardly words for what she felt. 

She tilted her head. He was like a dream, with his striking dark hair and lost expression. She felt she could look at him forever, her feet sprouting roots so she could stay in this spot and live off the sunlight of his presence. 

Fizzgig did not trust her wide eyed expression and flashed his jaws at the stranger. 

The boy looked away, breaking their shared gaze. Suddenly she realized he had fallen in the water. She could see he was nervous, looking with caution at the forest around him. 

“Here I'll help you out." She offered him her hand. 

Three fingers reached out to meet her own, alike but different. And when they touched, it was like the world fell away as her mind and heart met his in a dreamfast. 

He shared his song. It was strange, with long necked monsters who were gentle and kind. There was music and writing, so much to learn. She shared her song too. A short tale of what she’d lost fleeing from garthim and how the podlings took her in. There was dancing and wandering, so much to explore. 

Each had memories they didn’t understand, like wordless questions that would always be unanswered. 

There was a longing that she had always felt, it was as much a part of her as her own wings. But in sharing it with him she felt it change. The mystery of their lives linked them, a burden that became a bond. She was not alone. 

When their hands parted, they were themselves again. Kira heard a fledgling whistling loud, spreading the news of another gelfling through the forest. They stood facing each other. He was so tall, she thought. She’d never had to look up to anyone that wasn’t either a landstrider or up a tree. 

The connection lingered between them. It felt like they’d always shared something. They were bonded in all the ways they were alike, and it made their differences enchanting. Now finally, her mind caught up with her heart and she couldn’t stop thinking of all the things she wanted to share. She couldn’t wait to learn more about him and teach him more about her and the podlings and the forest. From then on, no matter what, she knew she could never leave his side. She would always be nearby to answer his call. 


End file.
